The passive immunity of swine to infection with rotavirus or transmissible gastroenteritis virus (TGE), a porcine coronavirus, will be further studied with attention given to the immunoglobulin classes of viral antibodies in milk after natural infection or administration of rotaviral or TGE viral vaccines. Studies will continue on the role of a rotavirus-like agent (RVLA) and enteric calicivirus as a cause of diarrhea in pigs, with emphasis on the development of appropriate laboratory methods for their study. Different serotypes of porcine rotaviruses have been detected and their role in providing cross-protection will be investigated, using gnotobiotic pigs. Limited studies will continue on the pathogenicity of the cell-culture-adapted type II human rotavirus for gnotobiotic pigs.